Life Brings Changes
by trishaj48
Summary: Their time in Costa Rica is up and our couple has some decisions to make. See where they more to and see what surprise is in store for Sara. This is a Sequal to DECISIONS


Amy Marie and James Warrick are 18 months now and walking all over the place, words are coming quickly.

Much to Mom and Dad's surprise baby number 3 is 6 months off.  
It was decision time again. Sara had only signed a two year contract and it was up.

They had been talking about a few options when Gil come back form the dinning hall.

"I received an answer to the e-mail I sent yesterday," he told her. "The job is mine."

"That is fantastic," Sara said. "And this is the warm season in Juneau."

Sara had already had her job, she would be in charge of the visitors center at the gateway to the Eagle River Nature Center.

They were letting her keep the children in a play area in her office which is behind the desk.

Gil's new job was – of course – as an entomologist in a rainforest, in Alaska. It is called the Tongass National Forest.  
When they decided not to stay in Costa Rica Gil simply googled RAINFOREST and, to Sara's surprise, he found this one.

Good-byes are said and flights are booked. They decide to stopover in Vegas to see their friends and catch up on all the gossip.

Greg had bought Gil's townhouse and agreed to keep Hank. Costa Rica was just to hot for the dog.  
Gil, Sara and the team were sitting on the porch talking.

"Alaska," Nick said. "You two are full of surprises." "Not to mention this one," Greg said rubbing Sara's belly.  
"To us also," Gil said.

"Jim and Annie, Doc and his Mrs. will be here shortly," Mary Ann, Greg's new wife, said.  
"Dinner is just about ready."

Sara once again asked if she could help.

"Not necessary, Mrs. Grissom," she said.  
"Is Sophia coming?" Sara asked Nick.

"Yeah, Hodges and Wendy are picking her up on there way."

James and Amy were chasing Hank when James came over to Sara, he held out his hand.

"Boo-boo," he said showing her a small cut on his hand.

"Let Uncle Greg take care of that," Greg said picking him up.  
Amy came running up to her father, "Bug!" she proudly said showing him a bug she had found.

Gil picked her up and walked toward the tree where she found it.  
"She is defiantly her father's daughter," Catherine said.

Sara smiled, "She may look just like me but she is Gil."

David pulled in the driveway, "Now the gang is complete," Gil said. Hugs were passed around.

Jim took James, "How is my namesake?" he asked. "Jimmy is A#1," James said.

Dinner was finished; Mary Ann had made up the spare room for the Grissom family.

Jim had talked Sara into letting him and Annie take James for the night.

And Sophie, who was also in her 6th month, took Amy.  
"A night alone with my wife," Gil said wrapping his arms around Sara. "Not sure I will know how to act," he added grinning.

"At least you don't have to worry about getting her into trouble," Greg said smiling.

The next morning the whole crew went to OVER EASY for breakfast one last time.

Gil had excused himself to the restroom when Catherine said,  
"Sara, we can't get over how he has changed.

He is so relaxed." Jim, who has known him the longest, added, "I doubt I have ever seen him like this."  
"Not to mention the fact that he actually hugged each of us, something he would have never done before," Nick added remembering a few years ago when he hugged Gil and he almost acted offended by it.  
"Yes," Sara said, "But I like the new and improved Gilbert Grissom." "Did I hear my name?" he asked walking up to Sara and kissing her.

Chapter 2

Breakfast finished and children loaded in the rental car.

There was no doubt where the next stop would be.

Gil hated going to the cemetery but Sara had asked to go.

He never was able to say no to her.

The whole gang decided to go with them.

Sara placed a plant on the stone and made Greg promise – for the one millionth time – that he would see to it that the stone was taken care of and a fresh plant always kept there.  
"Nothing worse then an abandoned stone," Sara said.

"It always makes me think that the person has been forgotten."

She started to cry, Gil put his arms around her and she buried her head in his chest.  
They had turned to go when James broke free of Jim's grip, going back to the stone James sat one of his small toy cars on the stone, "I love you. Bye-bye." This made even Gil tear up.

They were all standing around the cars getting in one last "good-bye" one last hug and one last "keep in touch" when a lady and a small boy got out of a car, Gil immediately recognized the lady, "Christina Brewster?" he said.

"Mr. Grissom," she replied as she shook his hand.

"I thought it was you."

Gil looked at the boy, he did not even have to ask, the boy looked just like his father.  
"Eli?" Gil said the boy looked at him, "Yes sir."

My name is Gil; I am a friend of your father."

Eli shook his hand.  
"They are all friends of your father," Christina said.

This was the first time the crew had seen Eli, each one was introduced.  
They lady's were making a fuss over the boy when Gil took Christina to the side, "How are you?"

"We are fine," she said.  
"If you ever need anything – anything at all – you can contact any one of them at CSI," he told her.

She assured him she would and took the boy to the grave site.

More tears were shed, they were tears of joy.

Each was happy to have finally had a chance to see their friend's son.

They were in the car on their way to the airport when Sara looked at Gil.

"Are you still sorry I asked you to come?" Sara asked Gil.

"No," was all he said.

Sara smiled.  
"You knew?" he questioned. She nodded her head. "How?" he wanted to know.  
"Your cell rang yesterday while you were playing with Amy.

It was a mutual friend of yours and hers, she told me to tell you that Christina was trying to get hold of you and that she would be at the cemetery today.

I decided to surprise you."

Gil looked at her, confused. "Who?" Gil wanted to know. Sara just smiled.

They pulled into return area, Sara told him to finish the paperwork and she would get the children out of the car.  
"You came to Vegas and did not even call," a voice from behind him said.

"Oh," Sara said smiling, "Your mutual friend." Gil turned to see Heather, he hugged her.  
"I will take care of the paperwork," Sara said, "You and Heather have some catching up to do."

Sara kissed him and took the twins in the office. Sara finished and went to where they were sitting.  
"They are beautiful," she told Gil when he introduced the twins to her. "I am so glad you two were able to work things out," she told Sara.  
Sara was just a little uncomfortable, she thought is was because of Heather and Gil's history.

"We need to get going. I can't move as fast as I once did," she said touching her expanded belly. More good-byes were said.

On the plane Gil said, "You have nothing to worry about, there never was anything physical between us."

"I know that," Sara said, "Your bond to her was – is – much stronger then sexual. It is almost spiritual."  
Gil kissed her, "WAS. You and the children are all I need in my life."

Chapter3

The plane landed in Juneau and Gil rented a car. He had been there a week earlier and rented a house. He had arranged for all their things from Vegas to be sent there and had paid someone to see to it that the house was ready to occupy as soon as they arrived.

"I love this place," she told him. The house had 4 bedrooms a large living room with a fireplace and a den big enough for two offices.  
Sara had ordered everything necessary for the twins bedrooms, Gil showed them to their rooms.

"Look James," he said, "You and Amy have your own rooms." "YEAH" they both said. Sara wrapped her arms around him,"And Mommie and Daddy have their own room too."  
One other of the things Sara did not like about the cabin in Costa Rica was that it was only one room, no one had any privacy.  
Gil had often joked that he was surprised that baby number 3 was even able to be conceived.

They both loved the rainforest but they also loved the idea of having a whole house to themselves, not to mention they no longer had to run to a common bathhouse.  
Sara spent an hour in the tub, soaking. "This is heaven," she said. Gil just smiled at her.

He went to the den and quickly sent off an e mail to tell the others that they had arrived safely. He ended by saying, "We both start our jobs tomorrow. Sara said to tell Connie that she is soaking in a hot bubble bath. LOL."  
"Your turn," Sara yelled from the bedroom.

Gil showered quickly hoping to take advantage of the fact that they had their own room.

When he was finished he lay next to her, kissed her and ran his hand down her arm.  
When he got no response he realized she was sleeping.

He kissed her and she cuddled closer to him. "I love you," he said. The baby moved at his touch, "You too."

Chapter 4

Sara and Gil have settled into their new house and their new jobs. Sara is loving being a mom, she had told Gil she thought she would miss being in law enforcement, "But I am not.

This is so much more fun."

Gil is totally relaxed and loving just being a dad.

He can study his bugs and not have the pressure of his old job in Vegas.

Sara is in her office when she hears her name called. It is Jill, one of the other employees.

"Hey Sar," she says. "Need a fav. I have a young man coming over to interview for a job with the horses, can you handle it for me? I need to run some errands."

Sara says she will and Jill runs out the door.

Half hour later a young man comes in, he looks familiar but Sara can't place from where.

"May I help you?" she asks. "I am looking for Jill Miller, I am to interview for a job."

"Hi. I am Sara. Jill asked me to talk to you, you can come back here," she said motioning to her office.

"I am Aaron," the boy says handing her his paperwork. He smiles at the twins sleeping in a playpen.

"They will be 2 in two more months," Sara says in answer to his question.

"Right around the same time this little lady is due."

Sara points to a chair and they both sit.

Aaron can't help but notice the look of surprise on her face when as she reads his application.

"Is anything wrong?" he asks. "I am sorry," she says. "It is just that I know someone with that last name."

"Really," he says. "I doubt I have ever ran into anyone else. Who?" he wants to know.

"Me. I was a Sidle before I married."

They find out they are both from the same area then Sara tells him she was raised in foster care after her mother was committed and her father murdered.

"Odd," Aaron said, "My grandmother never said anything about a sibling."

Sara looks at him, "What are you talking about?" Sara asks.

"My mother was Laura Sidle. She was 2 months pregnant when she murdered my father, Daniel.

I was born while she was in the institution, my grandmother, Mable Sidle, took me in and raised me."

"We are brother and sister?" Sara said.

"It would appear that way," Aaron said.

Now Sara was even more confused about her childhood then before - she has a brother - and her grandmother took him and not her.

"Is she still alive?" Sara asked.

"Mother passed away," he said. "I meant Mable," she said.

He handed her a phone number.

"About the job?" he said. "Everything seems in order, talk to Jill when she gets back." she half heartedly answered.

"Sara, I am sorry," he said.

"But I am glad to meet you." "You too," she said.

Then she added, "It is not your fault, you can not be held responsible fro the actions of adults."

Later that evening Sara is sitting in the den when Gil comes in, right away he can tell something is bothering her.

She tells him about Aaron.

"What are you going to do?" he asks.

"I was waiting for you. I want to call, but I needed you here," she told him smiling.

He is her rock, her strength. She puts the phone on speaker and calls the number. "What are you going to say?" he asks. Sara shrugs her shoulders.

The conversation goes like this:

MABLE: Hello

SARA: Hello, My name is Sara Leann Sidle.

MABLE: (silence for a while) Uhm.

SARA: My mother was Laura and my father was Daniel.

MABLE: You are my granddaughter. I have been looking for you for

ever. I tried to get custody of you after, well after …..

SARA: (cutting her off) I was told what happened.

Mable continued to tell her about how she had tried to find her but with the records sealed and her only being a grandmother, she was not allowed.

Before they hung up Mable told Sara she would fly to Alaska so they could talk. "I never knew," she said to Gil.

Chapter 5

Two weeks later Sara nervously paced the living room floor.

She had cleaned and recleaned the whole house, checked her appearance three or four times, changed her outfit at least six times.

She had called Aaron and he said he would pick their grandmother up at the airport.

"I don't see what you are so nervous about," Gil said.

"The last time I saw my grandmother was two weeks before my fathers death," Sara told him.

"It was my Dad's birthday.

Lord I wish I was not so fat!" she said looking at herself in the mirror.  
Gil wrapped her in his arms, "You are beautiful."

"I am a hippo," she said.

Gil kissed her, "It is just 'baby' fat."

The door bell rang, her heart stopped.

Gil went to the door, the lady standing on the other side of it smiled.

"Mr. Grissom? I am Mable Sidle, is my granddaughter home?" Gil invited her in.

"Sara," she said as she wrapped her in her arms.

Behind her was the young man that Gil has become to know as Aaron, they shook hands.  
"Lets give the lady's a few minutes," Gil said. He nodded and he and Gil sat on the porch.  
Sara and Mable were talking when Amy and James came running to their mother.

Sara lifted them to the couch, there is no room left on her lap. "Sara, they are beautiful," Mable said.

"That little lady looks just like you did at that age."

"She may look like me but she is her fathers child," Sara said smiling.

"Daddy," Amy said jumping down and running to him as he came in the door.

Mable had asked Aaron to bring in the box from his car.

"I brought some memories," Mable told Sara as Aaron sat the box down.

Mable brought out photos of Sara as a child and pictures of her parents.

"Amy," James said picking up one of the pictures.

It was not Amy it was Sara.

Sara started to cry as she held pictures of her parents, faces she had not seen since she was a child.

Gil reached over and took her hand.  
"Why?" Sara asked, "No one ever told me why."

Mable sipped her tea, "What do you remember?"

"A big fight that night and a trip to the ER, a broken arm too I think," Sara said.

"I loved your father," Mable said, "He was my only son, but he was a brute.

I don't know when it started, but it did.

He was abusive to you and your Mom."

Mable sipped more tea, it was obvious she was uncomfortable telling the story that had to be told.

"Your Mom had made meatloaf that night and you accidentally knocked your plate to the floor.

Danny grabbed your arm and threw you to the floor and told you to clean it up.

Your mom went to clean it for you and he slapped her, knocking her to the floor.

That was when he broke your arm.

Laura said he was not going to cause another miscarriage, you see, a year before your mom lost a baby because of a beating.

Something snapped, she grabbed a kitchen knife and ……." Mable could not contain the tears any longer, she wept.  
After a little bit she continued.

"Your Mom was sent to a mental institution and you were taken away.

I was in Europe when all this took place. By time I got back you were in the system and I could not find you.

I tried, Sara. I honestly tried.  
I talked to lawyers and judges for ever.

But back then - well I was just a grandmother and that was that. When Aaron was born I petitioned for custody and got it.

Sara, I know it is too late to raise you but - I want to be a part of your life and a part of my great-grandchildren's lives too, please."  
Sara hugged her, "Of course, I would love that."  
Later that night Sara lay snuggled in Gil's arms, "I feel like the puzzle is finally complete."

Chapter 6

Sara and Mable talked most of the night, she filled Sara on all the missing pieces of her life.

She learned about her parents relationship.

Mable left after spending a week with Sara, they both promised to call each other and Mable said she wanted to come back when the baby was born.

Gil and Sara were sitting on the porch watching the sunset, "Hon, I want to name the baby Laura, after my mom and Elizabeth after yours."

"I think that is a great idea," he said.

Sara lay her head on his shoulder and thought about everything that happened the last week.

The next morning Sara was at her desk when a young police officer came in, "I am looking for Dr. Gil Grissom. Would you know how to reach him?"

"I can call him. May I know what you need him for?" she wondered. "Yes ma'am. My captain needs his help. We found a body and it is full of bugs. My captain wants to know if Dr. Grissom will help us with a TOD - that is 'time of death'."

Sara smiled, "Yes, I know. I will call my husband and see if he will be willing to assist."

Shortly later Gil was in the officers car on his way to a crime scene, Sara had to smile.

He never could turn down bugs.

Sara was making planes for the twins second birthday, it was now one month off and so was her due date.

She wanted something small with just friends, she was happy to find out that Mable - or granny as Amy and James have come to call her - will be there.

She was also happy to find out that Bob and Connie had some free time and would be coming up for a visit.  
Gil came home just as the sun was going down, he smelt of decomp. He went to kiss her.

"Shower. Now," Sara said wrinkling her nose.

He laughed as he went to the room.

James came in the kitchen, "Daddy stinks."

"Yes he dose," Sara said smiling. She went to their room, "Did you solve the case?"

"Not solved, but gave them a timeline to work with," he said.

"The captain offered me a job."

"And you said?" she asked.

"I told him NO but I would help when needed," Gil said coming out of the shower. "Dinner is ready," she said kissing him.

_ONE MONTH LATER_

Granny made it up from Florida and Connie and Bob came from Costa Rica.

Sara was two days from her due date, hosting the party had wore her out.

"Hon, can you clean up?" she asked Gil. "My back is killing me, I want to rest."

Gil told her to go lay down for a while, he and Bob and Aaron would clean things up.

Gil was gathering wrapping paper and paper plates when Amy came running to him, "Daddy."  
"Not now ladybug," he said. "Daddy is busy."

"DADDY!" she yelled, "Mommy needs you, NOW." Gil dropped what he was doing and hurriedly went to their room.

"The baby is coming," Sara said as a contraction hit her.

Gil yelled for Connie.

An hour later Sara delivered LAURA ELIZABETH with Connie's help.

Later that night Gil and Sara were sitting on the porch. The sky was bright red as the sun set behind a mountain.

He was holding his newborn daughter. As he looked at Laura, a smile crossed his face.  
"What is it?" Sara asked him.

"I was thinking," he said.

"One time I asked my mother how she knew that there was a God. She looked at me and said that only God could make this - at the time we were standing outside watching the sunset into the ocean."

Sara looked at Amy and James, who had fallen asleep on the big porch swing, and at Laura, "And angels like these."

The End


End file.
